


Blue Neighborhood

by LovelyLuna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Isaac Lahey Feels, Isaac lives with his dad, M/M, Physical Abuse, Scott and Isaac - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Worried Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLuna/pseuds/LovelyLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac lives with his abusive father and his life is in shambles. The only thing that ever makes it any better is Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Emily for being an amazing beta! I seriously can't thank you enough!

Isaac waited, trying his best to be patient. He laid on the floor of the kitchen waiting to hear his father finally stumble into his bed and fall into a drunken sleep. His eyebrow stung just a tad with the dull ache of a bruise forming, where his father’s fist had landed, but at least it wasn’t a black eye. That was a bit harder to explain and harder to hide. He drummed his fingers lightly against the linoleum. Sighing, he listened for the familiar shutting of doors and snoring.  


Finally his father was asleep and he could get up from the spot where he had been left, trying to be as quiet as possible. Isaac grabbed his backpack and left through the back door. Making his way down the dark streets was easy now. When he had found that as long as he was back before his dad woke up, it was the only peace he could ever find. Walking the abandoned streets was like sugar on his tongue, the quiet hum and rustle of the wind capturing him in a blanket. The stars twinkling down on him making his heart leap and his shoulders feel free for once. Where he was going only made it better.  


Isaac walked until he came to the house. It was different than his; it wasn’t run down, it wasn’t dark, it wasn’t even harsh in the barely there light. No, this house was clean and safe. A slow smile entertained his lips for a moment. Then Isaac made his way onto the property and climbed up the tree that was right next to the house. Crawling as gracefully as he could from the limbs of the tree onto the roof, he made his way to the window he wanted to be by. He looked in and couldn’t help himself but watch the slow rise and fall of the person’s chest inside.  


Bringing himself to not be a total creeper, he knocked on the glass lightly, careful to wake up the person in the room but not anyone else in the house. He watched as the eyes of the golden skinned boy inside scrunched and reluctantly opened. The boy was slightly confused but quickly realized Isaac was at his window, causing him to scramble up from his place of sleeping and open the window. He was in just his boxers and a t-shirt.  


“Isaac?” asked the boy, his voice soft and confused. “What are you doing here?”  


Isaac sighed and smiled, but he couldn’t bring himself to answer. Slowly, he got his limbs and body inside the room and closed the window softly. The golden-faced boy turned and flipped the switch on his bedside lamp. When he looked back at Isaac, he gasped.  


“Uh…” Isaac shuffled his feet; he really didn’t want to answer him. He knew that he deserved to know, but he also knew that he didn’t even need to explain for him to know. Gathering some courage, he looked up to see the face that was looking at him, concerned. He wanted to brush it off, say it was nothing, that it would be alright. But he didn’t even get a chance.  


His boyfriend grabbed his chin gently, seeing if Isaac would flinch from any bruises, and leaned forward to kiss him. It was so simple and sweet. Just a press of soft lips onto his and yet it made Isaac melt into putty in his hands.  


“God, Scott…” said Isaac as he pulled away.  


Scott smirked and then the smile disappeared. He nodded at the bed and left him for a moment to get a first aid kit. When he came back Isaac was waiting patiently for him sitting on his bed.  


“You know my mom is a nurse, I could wake her up and she could take a much better look at this than me.”  


Isaac shook his head.  


“There’d be too many questions, and your mom is too good to me to have her do that.”  


Scott averted his eyes and focused on getting his supplies out of the first aid kit. He carefully soaked a cotton ball in peroxide and brushed it over Isaac’s eyebrow. Isaac tried his best to not wince at all; he knew that Scott didn’t care, but he had to keep face for himself.  


“I wish…” Scott started to say.  


“-I know. I know Scott…”  


Too many times when Isaac came to Scott like this it was always this same conversation whether spoken or unspoken. Scott wanted to take care of Isaac, not just like this. Wanted to take him away from it.  


“Maybe, we could run away together,” murmured Scott. “We could get you away, from all of this.”  


Isaac smiled sadly. It sounded fantastic. Getting away from his father, never having to deal with this ever again. Being with Scott-being able to just be with him all the time without fear. Never having to count the minutes so he wouldn’t be late or try to be back before his father woke up. The anxiety and tightness that he felt at home would be allowed to disperse. His heart would be free.  


Maybe his nightmares wouldn’t be as bad one day.  


“You know I can’t…” Isaac replied.  


Scott shook his head. The poor boy wanted to protect Isaac so much. He wanted to save the whole world. It was foolish and immature and adorable. The boy with too much of a bleeding big heart. Of course he wanted to save Isaac. When they first started this, whatever this was, Isaac was afraid that that was the only reason Scott was with him. Just wanted to save him. Scott quickly changed Isaac’s mind. He didn’t love him because he wanted to save him-he wanted to save him because he loved him. That was the first time Scott had told Isaac that he loved him. Isaac still couldn’t believe it.  


No matter what Scott said or did, Isaac knew that he was too good for him. But the relief and the warmth that he got from Scott was too addicting for him to let him go. Every day he expected Scott to leave him or give him an ultimatum. Every day that he didn’t made Isaac sink in deeper.  


Scott’s nimble fingers placed a bandage over Isaac’s wound.  


“There.” said Scott. “Anything else I should look at?”  


“No, that’s the worst of it. The rest is just some light bruising. He was too drunk tonight to land anything much.”  
Scott nodded. Isaac looked up at him. He thought Scott was so beautiful; his crooked jaw that he had traced with kisses a million times; his brown eyes that always shone with far too much light; his soft black hair that Isaac always wanted to be running his fingers through.  


With a smirk, Isaac moved up to Scott’s lips and kissed him, Scott let him just engulf his lips and reciprocated. Isaac’s fingers reached to the back of Scott’s neck, grabbing at the short hairs that were there; Isaac laid back on the bed, pulling Scott down on top of him.  


No matter how much Scott wanted to continue to fuss with Isaac he never had much objection when Isaac moved him to start kissing him or doing something less PG. Isaac figured it was because he was the only one to give him physical affection rather than abuse for years, but Scott’s touches were intoxicating and rejuvenating. Isaac opened his mouth to give Scott complete access to his mouth and Scott whined as his lips and tongue slid against Isaac’s. Scott didn’t let his body completely lay over Isaac but he worked to crawl on top of him. His weight was in his forearms that were on the bed, bracketing Isaac’s head. Scott pulled away from Isaac just a moment to catch his breath. Isaac used this opportunity to move his mouth to kiss and nip at Scott’s jaw. Scott laughed lightly, he knew how much Isaac liked doing this. In relaxing into it, he brushed his hips down onto Isaac’s. A gasp escaped both of them.  


Isaac used this opportunity to bite down on Scott’s neck. Relenting to be sucked into the mess that they were getting into, Scott pressed his, only covered by his boxers, crotch down onto Isaac’s own jean-covered crotch. Scott moaned, clearly getting some of the friction his hardening cock was longing. Isaac moved one hand from where it had been in Scott’s hair to his back and resting on his hip. His thumb pressed hard circles on the inside of his hip.  


“You know you’ll be the death of me,” teased Scott.  


“I plan on it,” shot back Isaac. Moving his hand under Scott to press the heel of his hand onto Scott’s cock making Scott hiss.  


“You have too many clothes on,” complained Scott. Isaac chuckled. He let his hand move away from Scott’s cock and grabbed his shoulders so he could flip them. With Scott underneath him he went back on his knees and, with a cocky attitude, took off his shirt. Scott smirked and grabbed Isaac’s belt, he undid his belt and jeans. Isaac shuffled out of his shoes, socks and jeans. Scott stripped off his shirt and the two, now much less clothed, boys brought their bodies back together. Finding Scott’s shoulder Isaac sucked in new skin trying to mark up his boyfriend. They ground their hips together trying to get more friction for each of their own hard cocks.  


“Fuck,” groaned Scott.  


“That’s the point,” said Isaac.  


“You’re cheeky right now, aren’t you?”  


Isaac didn’t even dignify that with a response. He moved away from the hickey he had been working on. His mouth traveled down Scott’s stomach and lower. Gently and slowly he slid Scott’s boxers down his legs. Meeting his boyfriend’s gaze he watched him as he licked lips and took the head of his cock in his mouth. Once he got a short gasp from Scott, he ran his tongue over his slit and sucked ever so lightly. A groan escaped the boy beneath him and there were hands in his curls, pulling, hard. Isaac sunk down farther onto Scott’s cock and moaned obscenely. He felt the quivering beneath him and felt his own cock harden at the delight in his partner’s reactions.  


“God, Isaac,” Scott let roll out of his mouth in a breathy tone.  


Isaac worked his mouth and tongue over and over on Scott’s cock. He liked earning different ranges of Scott’s moans, gasps, and curses; making Scott spill profanities. Soon though, Scott was gripping his hair and calling his name and Isaac looked right in his eyes as he watched his boyfriend fall apart. After swallowing what he could, he slipped off and lazily kissed up Scott’s heaving chest.  


Isaac waited patiently as Scott gathered himself. Then Scott huffed a laugh at his patience and slid his fingers into the waistband of Isaac’s boxers and slipped them off of him. Isaac shuddered when Scott’s hand gingerly brushed along his cock. Scott shifted away though, he had to grab lube from his bedside table. Then after squirting some lube onto his hand, he gripped Isaac’s hard cock and started stroking him off. Twisting and running his finger over the slit, Scott got Isaac to murmur his own grunts and moans. It didn’t take too long until Isaac was coming on his stomach. As Isaac lay in the bask of his own afterglow, Scott got up and got a wet washcloth. He cleaned both of them off.  


Finally, they both crawled under Scott’s covers. Isaac felt Scott’s arms around him and he fit into him so well. Scott lazily rubbed circles into Isaac’s arm and Isaac kissed his hands. Scott fell asleep quickly, and in the comfort of Scott’s arms, Isaac could too. 

 

**

There was a pit in Isaac’s stomach as he walked. Sunrise was close and the world around him was beautiful. A chill ran through his spine. He hated doing that to him. Always felt guilty for it. Scott would wake up with the bed already cold from where he had been. Leaving before his boyfriend awoke made him feel dirty and like what he was doing was wrong. It was as if he wasn’t the boyfriend of Scott but some one night stand or just “some guy” who fucked with him and left. He wished that he could stay with him and lay in bed with him all day. They could wake up slowly and wake up with kisses and caresses.  


But not right now. He was too freaked out by the possibility of getting caught by Scott’s mom. If Scott’s mom found out then his dad would know soon. He wasn’t sure if he would survive that conversation or if he’d be found in the freezer a week later.  


Besides, he had to walk to school. It was too much of a risk to get a ride so he would walk. The cool air was a good wake up call at least. He’d probably be falling asleep in one of his classes though. Not as if it would be much surprise. His teachers were annoyed but some of them knew him enough to not wake him up. Getting bits of sleep in class was good for him. He didn’t get to sleep much at his house. And he also rarely went to Scott’s house like he had that night. It was too risky unless he knew his dad was out cold. He never went when he was too beat up either. At school it was easier to hide the wounds until they healed.  


The hour it took to walk to school was somewhat calm, but he wished he could have enjoyed it more. Guilt still decided to wear away at him. Scott understood and knew, though it never made it any better. His boyfriend was too kind hearted anyway.  


When he got to the campus of the school, the janitor let him in. Finding a nice corner to sit in, Isaac got his unfinished homework out. At the very least he would try to get some of the work done, which he hadn’t gotten to do because of the lecture and beating the night before. There was French and Math homework that would be due that day. The homework actually wasn’t that hard and he managed to get some of it done before students started showing up.  


School was in some ways better than home, but not in many ways. His dad wasn’t there shouting and threatening him or carrying out some of the threats he had made. On the other hand it was not as if the students and teachers were all that nice to him. Teachers tried their best occasionally, but he didn’t get enough of his homework in or study enough to really ever make them proud of him. So the efforts they felt were wasted and it only made Isaac feel worse. He was already getting the beating for not getting good grades at home, he didn’t need them to look down on him.  


Isaac had only two “friends”. He was never sure how he stood with them. There was Vernon Boyd, a quiet black boy who sat with him at lunch. They both hadn’t had anyone so it just worked out, occasionally they talked but it was more of just a mutual understanding than a friendship. Erica Reyes though, she happily chatted to him during the classes where he sat with her. Again he wasn’t actually sure if they were really friends, but they were the leftover kids. The ones no one wanted to sit next to. Isaac was a troublemaker and sketchy to most, and Erica - although sweet - had epilepsy and the seizures made her a victim when it happened during school.  


Luckily he had a few classes with Scott. They never directly spoke during school unless they were prompted to. It wasn’t Scott’s idea. Isaac just couldn’t let Scott get dragged down. He also knew it meant that it would be easier for people to draw connections if they were near each other. Not that anyone was looking. Just that Isaac wasn’t sure if he could keep himself under control if he was around Scott like that.  


So they kept it a secret at school. Barely spoke and everyone thought they had nothing to do with each other. Scott didn’t like it but he would do anything for Isaac. That didn’t mean they didn’t send each other messages. Passing notes in the hall was one of their favorite things to do. Texting during study hall or lunch was also a favorite.  


When the bell rung Isaac went to his classes. He sat through what he could, kept up with what he understood, and prayed that he could pass each class. By 3rd period however, he was falling asleep in his class. Luckily the nap was short lived and he had no dream just a rude awakening after 10 minutes.  


Scott brushed past him with a warm not even accidental brush of his side. It was comforting but also a bit risky. Isaac wanted to be snarky and say something but knew better. Scott was probably just worried about him. He knew that Isaac found falling asleep in class usually the most restful sleep he got-besides when he was in Scott’s bed. But the risk of Isaac having a nightmare if he was asleep for too long was also a cruel risk.  


It happened once when Isaac and Scott had first started seeing each other. Later that day Scott was so worried and freaked out. Sending him to the nurse was all that the teacher had done. Not that it helped or the nurse could do anything about Isaac having nightmares. That was when Isaac had to start explaining the nightmares. He never told Scott what really happened in them though. How could he ever begin to explain the nightmare that he was living and dreaming every time he went home?  


Amazingly Isaac made it through the rest of the day. The weariness dragged on his eyes and body. The bell rang and they were all released. Relief wasn’t exactly what he felt but at the same time the school day was over. Passing through the hallway on his way out the door, Scott all but ran into him. At first Isaac was going to tease him for being clumsy but when a piece of paper was pushed into his hand he knew that it was no accident. Once they had parted ways with a nod, Isaac looked at the crumpled up piece of paper. On it read a note:  


Meet me at the warehouse. I want to see you.  


Isaac cocked an eyebrow. Really Scott? He was so cliché sometimes, it was adorable. He sighed but of course he would go. It was lucky that his father worked until 7 that night otherwise he wasn’t sure he would be able to. As long as he was careful he could get home before his dad did. 

 

Arriving at the warehouse was a relief. Isaac just wanted to see Scott-just needed to have him be near. He opened up the big door and walked into the abandoned warehouse. Closing the door behind him, the door creaking and swinging on their rusty hinges. He walked into the large space and found the “room” where they met, which hid them from anyone that came in the two doors to the warehouse. The space was just a couple of walls of aluminum siding, they might have been to section off some worker lounge or something when it was still being used. Now it was Scott and Isaac’s space. They had found it together and decided, since it was abandoned, that it was a safe place for them to meet. Over time they had brought in an old mattress, a few boxes, and other things.  


He entered the little room and found Scott waiting for him. They exchanged a smile, their eyes meeting. Scott rushed forward and captured Isaac in his arms and lips. Isaac melted into it, his eyes closing and relaxing into his boyfriend’s embrace. He moaned and sucked on Scott’s bottom lip. Scott fought back getting his hands in Isaac’s hair and pulling his head back ever so slightly, so he could open his mouth and he could lick into his mouth. Finally they broke for air, barely moving away from each other, both panting.  


“Hey,” said Scott. Isaac laughed.  


“Hey,” he replied.  


“God, I missed you…”  


“You saw me last night…. and at school today, like, I have seen you a lot, Scott.”  


Scott rolled his eyes.  


“Not enough. I miss you the second you’re out of my sight…”  


“You’re so melodramatic, Scott.”  


His boyfriend looked at him with serious eyes. He shook his head.  


“I’m not being melodramatic. I’m worried about you. Isaac, that’s maybe the tenth time you’ve come to me late at night with new wounds-”  


“-Scott.” warned Isaac. He twisted himself out of his lover’s arms.  


“Isaac. You can’t just ignore this. I don’t want to watch you get hurt…”  


Isaac shook his head and looked away. He thought that they were past this point; this was the reason Isaac didn’t have friends and specifically why he hadn’t had a boyfriend until Scott. He couldn’t hurt people like this. Having them worry about him and trying to somehow fix it for him.  


“You can’t do anything. You shouldn’t. Please.” pleaded Isaac.  


“Why? Isaac? Why?”  


“Because I can’t have you getting hurt too!” nearly shouted Isaac. “You don’t get it…. You don’t deserve that! You deserve so much better than me, Scott. And I couldn’t… I couldn’t live with myself if you got hurt…” Isaac was shaking now. Fear and dread and anger was seeping out of his pores as if he was in a cold sweat.  


“What makes you think that I can?” said Scott, voice low but strong.  


Isaac couldn’t bring himself to look at Scott. He knew what he was getting at. But it was different. Completely different.  


“You… are so good. So whole. So wonderful. God, Scott you are the most amazing person I have ever met… You can’t get hurt. You can’t have a fuck up like me mess your life up. And I can’t let you waste your energy on trying to get me out of my own fucked up life.”  


“But-”  


“No. Scott. It is one year. One more fucking year. I can make it out. I can do it. If I just get through this then, I’ll be free. There is no reason to try and get me out of there before then. Because all that will happen is both of us getting hurt more than we need to. I’ll survive.”  


Scott shook his head and turned away.  


“Isaac… but what if you don’t….”  


Isaac sighed. It was Scott’s greatest fear that there would be a time when his dad got so out of control that Isaac was too damaged, too broken. That there wouldn’t be enough bandages and kisses, that either physically or mentally he would be gone.  


“It’s one year. I’ve survived a lot. I can do it.” replied Isaac.  


Finally he turned back and looked his boyfriend in the eye.  


“Shit,” cursed Scott. “I just love you. Okay? I love you a lot and I just want to protect you.”  


Isaac smiled, the corner of his mouth itching to smirk.  


“I love you too…” Isaac looked down. “God… I love you so much…”  


Scott walked closer to him, hands tentative as they reached for his. Their hands intertwined. Barely having the courage to look up Isaac lifted his head and his mouth was captured by Scott’s. Soft and sweet and wet, their lips slid against each other. Isaac broke away slightly, his eyes closed and just breathed. He wanted to just stay with Scott.  


“No,” said Scott. “I can feel you thinking. Stop thinking. It’s okay. Just let me take care of you for a little while-okay?”  


Isaac nestled his face into the crook of Scott’s neck.  


“Let me take care of you…” whispered Scott softly into Isaac’s curls. Isaac sighed softly.  


“Okay,” he mumbled into Scott’s neck.  


Scott curled his arms around him. He guided them both to laying down onto the old mattress. Isaac’s head was in his chest and he softly stroked his head. He planted little kisses in his mess of curls. Scott then moved Isaac to lay on his back and told him to stretch out. Isaac complied. Scott sunk into one long kiss on Isaac’s lips before moving and kissing every inch of his face and his jaw and his neck. His fingers touched and pressed love into his arms and hands and chest and hips. They wandered and simply were caresses that soaked love into Isaac’s skin. It was innocent, sweet, delicate.  


Scott did not bite or suck hickies, he did not press bruises into Isaac’s skin. Because that was not what he needed. What he needed was soft and simple. Touch that was reassuring and kind and exactly what he needed. It was soft fingers that might tickle and were feather soft. Grounding lips and sometimes a tongue laving over skin. They were comfort and care.  


Isaac laid there and soaked it up. Every time he tried to move or do anything other than press back into Scott’s touches and kisses, he was gently reminded to stay and let Scott take care of him. He sighed and tried to relax. His face was wet and he couldn’t remember why.  


“Shhh…” Scott said as he brushed away his tears. Isaac laid his hand overtop Scott’s.  


“It’s okay,” said Isaac.  


“What is it?” asked Scott.  


“I don’t know,” replied Isaac. “But it’s okay.”  


Scott looked at him funny but just kissed his lips. Salt was on Isaac’s lips and he just focused on grounding himself in Scott’s touches. All there was right now was Scott. And that was all that mattered . 

 

Isaac’s heart was beating too fast. His lungs hurt, they felt constrained. Sweat was dripping down his face and neck. His eyes were moving too fast. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins but all he felt was exhaustion. His feet weren’t moving fast enough. The slap against the pavement as he ran rang through his ears. It was painful with each step but he had to run. It was horrible. He was so afraid. Terrified to his core. But he had to run towards his fear. Because what would happen if he didn’t… that was worse.  


He made it to his house. He had not done any of the chores he had been asked and was dripping with sweat. There was no excuses that were left in his brain. He knew they were useless anyway. But they worked better than silence. Silence only made his father infuriated. He was frantically trying to think what he could do to make it not be as bad. His mind flitting between half-conceived ideas-Except, he was too late.  


Not realizing it, he had come in the back door. There was a car in front. His dad’s car. He was too late. Realization and dread flooded over him. Slowly he dropped to his knees, his insides crumbling.  


“So?” he heard a gruff voice behind. “Why the fuck are you late? I give you only a couple of rules. One of them is to be home by curfew. That’s all. I’m not asking for much here. Right, Isaac?”  


“No, sir.” Isaac kept his eyes to the ground as his father came down the stairs. There was already a beer in his hand.  


“So why are you late?” barked his father.  


Isaac couldn’t get his voice to say anything. There was nothing that he could say that would stop it anyway. It always came.  


“Huh?”  


“-school... -just-...school stuff-” Isaac felt himself hunching over, he wished he could just disappear.  


“Really? Because school has been done for hours.”  


“-project-”  


“Sure! A project. Of course! One you never told me about. Not that I should know where you are,” shouted his father, circling around Isaac like an animal circling its prey. “Or that you are lying to me!”  


“No!”  


“You are, boy! And I know it!”  


Isaac could feel himself shrinking. Smaller and smaller.  


Hands were on him swiftly. Thrown back and forth. Slapped. Kicked. Dragged away. His own voice, he could hear but couldn’t remember starting to say something. Cries. Pleas. Apologies. A door being opened. The pain in his side and face and legs on the way down. The cryptic sound of boots heavy on the stairs behind him. The opening of the freezer. Isaac tried to struggle, but he couldn’t get away. Screaming, crying, he was shoved in and closed in.  


The walls were so small. The air was so still. Isaac was hyperventilating. He tried to open the freezer but it wouldn’t budge. For the time being, he was trapped. His body did not fit properly in that little box. He felt his blood flowing to the places where he had bruises and cuts on his body. Throbbing sores all over his body. His body was still trembling. Quickly, due to shock, terror and hyperventilating, he passed out. 

 

Isaac found when he woke up later that he could open the freezer and climb out. He was still trembling. Sighing he let himself collapse on the floor. He let himself assess his injuries; bruises on his side, arms and knees; his lip was split; and there was a pounding in his head still. Closing his eyes, he rested for a moment. It was always so hard.  


I can do this. He reminded himself. One more year. One more year.  


His phone rang. He had forgotten about it. Luckily, it was nearly indestructible. He saw who it was from, although, he didn’t even need to look. There was only one person that would call him anyway.  


“Scott?” he said softly. His voice was hoarse.  


“Oh god, Isaac, are you okay?”  


Isaac huffed a laugh out.  


“Yeah Scott, I’m… I’ll be alright.”  


“Isaac…”  


“It’s fine, Scott… It’s fine.” Isaac sighed. He knew Scott. He knew the way this would work.  


“Isaac-”  


“Just stop. Scott. Just talk to me. Just… tell me. W-what did you have for dinner? Is your mom working tonight? How-how much homework do you still have to do… Just talk…”  


There was silence on the other end for a few moments. Isaac heard Scott breath in and out.  


“I-I had lasagna and some fruit… My mom is working tonight yeah… and I finished my homework… I didn’t have much to do anyway.”  


“And?”  


“I’m reading comic books, I was thinking of playing video games. Maybe… I can stay on the line as long as you need-”  


“-No. Just stay on as long as you want.”  


“But I always want to be with you.”  


“Don’t be such a sap, McCall.”  


“Fine, Lahey…”  


Isaac smiled.  


“What should I talk about then?” asked Scott.  


“Anything you want.””  


“I love you.”  


“I love you too. But that’s not a subject. You should be saying more than that.”  


“Alright, alright, how about this? I’ll name off tv shows and you tell me whether you’ve watched them and I’ll tell you about the main characters of every show I name, that you haven’t watched. Sound good?”  


“Okay.”  


“How about House?”  


“I’ve seen a little yeah.”  


“Okay, what about Buffy the Vampire Slayer?”  


“No, I haven’t seen it.”  


“Really? Goddammit Lahey. I am going to have to make you watch it sometime.”  


“Okay, so tell me about them.”  


“Alright so Buffy is this super badass girl who…”  


As Scott rambled on and on about Buffy and her friends, Isaac couldn’t help but feel content. Yeah, he was lying in his basement, bruised and bloodied. His father was probably drunk upstairs, whether he was asleep or not. But, he had gotten to see Scott that day. He was talking with him now. Scott cared about him so much. Isaac knew it was a bad dependency. But there wasn’t much he could do. And he had tried so hard not to care about Scott. But the damn boy made him feel so much.  


So Isaac stayed there for a long time and listened to Scott. He let himself care. Care about this stupid boy that loved him. For a little while, he let himself be just Isaac. Damn, the consequences. He was glad he had Scott, glad he had seen him. And could not wait until he got to see him again. Because Scott, at least for now, was his anchor .


End file.
